


From Nice to Naughty

by Bluefando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Elf Junkrat, Elf Tracer, Eventual Friendship, Frosty Roadhog, Ice Empress Moira, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible eventual fluff?, Santa Torbjorn, Winter Wonderland event skins, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefando/pseuds/Bluefando
Summary: Being an elf is a rather simple life to live.  Except if you are Junkrat.  After destroying one of Santa's most prized possessions, Junkrat now faces banishment into the frozen, barren wilderness of the North Pole.  All hope for him seems to be lost, that is, until he meets a magical snowman named Roadhog who is more than eager to help Junkrat get revenge on the man in the red suit.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	From Nice to Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I took a long break from writing fanfics, but I'm back now with a fic that I'm rather inspired to write! I love the new skins that were just released for the holiday season and I noticed a lack of fics for the junkers winter skins, so here ya go! Hope everyone enjoys!

It was a crisp winter afternoon; small snowflakes fluttered down from the sky above, adding to the growing snow already on the frozen ground. Tinker Town was full of hustle and bustle, what with Christmas being so close and all. Elves hurried about in every which way; some carrying large packages, others carrying supplies and letters. It was a week until Christmas, and things were a bit behind schedule.

This delay in schedule was due to a variety of reasons. For one, the creatures of the Ice Empress’ kingdom were being particularly troublesome this year. The Ice Empress, also known as Moira, and Santa, also known as Torbjorn to the people of the North Pole, have been having a bit of a dispute.

It was Torbjorn’s job to manage the Christmas holiday by overseeing his elves as they created toys that he would soon deliver to children around the world. It was Moira’s duty to change the seasons from warm to icy cold and spread holiday spirit. She also controlled the winter creatures. From polar bears to magical snowmen, she reigned over the wintry forces of nature and used their aid to bring winter to the rest of the world.

Recently, the Ice Empress has become more and more eager to lengthen the winter season. Torbjorn suspects it's a move for more power, so that she can have greater control over the seasons. Convinced of this fact, Torbjorn has been sending spies into the Ice Kingdom for more intel. This act of mistrust has not gone unnoticed by Moira. After finding several of Santa’s spies, the Ice Empress became furious. After hundreds of years of working together, the two lands have become divided in mistrust.

The Ice Empress has let her creatures run free throughout the North Pole, exercising no restraint as to where they go or what they do. As of late, many of the more wild creatures have been causing havoc among Santa’s villages, causing massive delays that are becoming quite worrisome.

Another reason for the delays lies within Tinker Town itself. One particular elf named Junkrat is that reason. Like most elves, Junkrat has an affinity for creating things. However, unlike most elves, those things he likes to create are _bombs_. Yes, you heard that right, he is an elf that likes to make explosives. You can probably see where this becomes a problem.

Time and time again, Junkrat has been given special jobs by Santa himself in an attempt to distract the pyromaniac and give him a chance at fitting in. He was given the easiest jobs imaginable, yet every time he still found a way to screw it up.

The most recent incident occurred when Torbjorn hired him as a reindeer manager. The word “manager” was used loosely. In reality, he was simply cleaning up reindeer crap. After about ten minutes of cleaning up reindeer feces, Junkrat grew bored.

He was in Santa’s barn where the reindeer slept and his sleigh was stored. Noticing the sleigh, Junkrat had decided to sit in it for himself. After a few glances to make sure no one was looking, he climbed into it with ease. Contrary to popular belief, Santa was actually quite short. His sleigh was small as well to match his size, so Junkrat was a bit cramped in it. That, however, didn’t stop him from getting a sense of impish pride as he sat in the big shot’s sleigh.

With the attention span of a peanut, Junkrat grew bored of this as well. So, what does Junkrat do when he’s bored in a highly flammable barn? Light a match of course! Being the pyromaniac he was, simply just lighting a match and watching the flames flicker in his hands was more than enough to satisfy his craving for fire.

Not long after, Santa came to check on him to make sure he hadn’t burnt the barn down. Hearing the doors to the barn open, Junkrat scurried out of the sleigh. Looking down at the flame in his hand, he realized that if he was caught with it he’d lose this job too. Looking around frantically as the doors were being pushed open, Junkrat simply chucked the match behind him and stood at attention as Santa poked his head through the doors.

“Doin’ alright in here Jamie?”, Santa asked Junkrat, his voice filled with unease.

Junkrat ignored the use of his real name (He liked being called Junkrat because that’s what the other elves called him. While it was most likely used as an insult, he grew to like it as he thought it made him stand out) and waved his hand dismissively at Santa.

Nothin’ to worry about here! Just cleanin’ up the reindeer shit, just like ya asked me to!”, Junkrat giggled. Santa’s brow furrowed at the elf’s vulgarity.

“Well, just let me know if you have any trouble. If you need help, I’ll send one of the managers to come help you.”, Santa said with a wary smile.

“Don’t worry your little beard off Torbjorn, I think I’m capable of cleaning up reindeer shit by myself.”, Junkrat said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

And with that, Torbjorn left, closing the barn doors behind him. Junkrat finally went back to his work, cleaning up a little more towards the front of the barn near the doors. He might as well follow Santa’s orders, at least for now, so that he can get some kind of money. He was running a bit low from all of his shenanigans. Too low.

After a while, Junkrat noticed a strong burning smell. It was also beginning to grow substantially hotter, which was odd considering they were in the North Pole and all. Turning around, Junkrat was met with the wonderful image of the entire back half of the barn being on fire. Oh, right. The match.

The reindeer stomped and whined as the smoke grew heavier. Luckily, they were towards the front of the barn, the part that was yet to be covered in flames. Junkrat giggled at the sight of the flames, muttering an amused “oops”. Emergency elves burst into the barn just in time, rushing to put out the fire. An entire team of elves was put together for emergencies such as this one mostly because of Junkrat’s existence. They scurried about in a panic, throwing water onto the fire and ushering the reindeer to safety outside. By the time the last flames were put out, half of the barn was completely gone. Junkrat couldn’t help but giggle at the mess he had caused, earning disapproving glares from the emergency elves.

“What? It’s not like I _tried_ to burn it down this time. It was simply a rookie’s mistake! Gimme another chance and maybe I won’t burn anything down next time, yeah?”, Junkrat said, amusement leaking into his voice. Even he knew the words coming out of his mouth were empty promises.

“Junkrat!”

The familiar voice caught Junkrat off guard. He turned around and was face to face with one of Santa’s highest managers, Lena Oxton. The usually happy, bubbly elf was giving him a stare full of disappointment and regret, a look that would have instantly made most elves fill with shame on the spot. Junkrat was not most elves.

“G’day Lena! How ya doin’? Haven’t seen you in a tick.”, Junkrat tittered, his smile slightly faltering at her unusual behavior towards him. Lena was one of the jolliest elves in the town; she spread Christmas cheer like no one else. No matter what status an individual had, she treated them with respect and kindness. She was one of the few elves that treated Junkrat like a normal elf. So to see her frowning upon him felt as if he had really messed up this time.

“Junkrat...what have you done?”, Lena questioned him, gesturing wildly at the burnt down barn.

“Yeah, I kinda had a bit of an...accident, heh. But hey, it’s just a barn, no big deal, right?”, Junkrat reasoned, trying to make the situation seem not as bad. Of course, just as he had said that, an elf came rushing out of the remains of the barn with a frantic expression.

“Santa’s sleigh has been destroyed in the fire as well!”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the elves surrounding the barn as they took in the news. Anger visibly bubbled among the elves as they all looked to the elf responsible.

Feeling all of the angry glares upon him, Junkrat stood his ground. “Oh no, not the sleigh!”, he exclaimed, feigning despair. “But hey, look at the bright side! Santa can get that sleigh upgrade he’s always wanted now, yeah? Besides, you’re all a bunch of handy elves, I’m sure you guys can whip up a new barn and sleigh in no time flat!”

Lena crossed her arms, glaring at Junkrat like the other elves. “Junkrat, you know very well that we can’t just “make” Santa a new sleigh. It was specially crafted and imbued with magic by the Sugar Plum Fairy herself as a gift. Junkrat, what you just burnt down was a relic of the past, present, and future. You can’t just _make_ a new one."

Junkrat giggled nervously, his eyebrows furrowing as the weight of what he just did settled in. How was Santa going to deliver toys without his signature sleigh? They could just go ask for a new one, but the Sugar Plum Fairy, while kind and merciful, probably wouldn’t take too kindly to hearing about how her hundreds of years old peace offering was so carelessly destroyed. They were already in a conflict with the Ice Kingdom, they didn’t need to add the Candy Kingdom to that list as well.

But those were Santa’s worries, not Junkrat’s. What Junkrat was worried about was how long it would be until he got the boot. He’s made mistake after mistake, causing numerous delays for several Christmas’s in a row. This had to be his worst mistake yet, destroying Santa’s actual sleigh. The other mistakes were minor compared to what he had just done. It had been hundreds of years since an elf was banished from Tinker Town, but if Junkrat kept this up he’d be changing that fact real soon.

Just as Junkrat was about to attempt to use his lying skills and quick wit to diffuse the situation, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around slowly, he looked down to see Santa giving him a sad look. A look he’d never seen on his face before. Torbjorn approached the remains of his sleigh, turning over chunks of wood to see what remained. A single bell lay untouched. When Torbjorn turned around to face Junkrat once more, Junkrat could tell he was screwed by the look on Torbjorn’s face. His face was full of anger, grief, and frustration.

“I have given you opportunity after opportunity to prove you are capable. Capable of being an elf. Capable of fitting in. Capable of anything besides destruction, and this is how you repay me? By destroying my sleigh?”. Torbjorn’s voice rose, heavy with built up frustration. Junkrat winced at the tone of voice.

“This was the simplest job I had to offer, and yet you still could not manage to complete it. I’m sorry Jamison, but there is nothing left for you here. You are simply not fit to be one of my elves. Jamison Fawkes, you are hereby banished from Tinker Town!”, Torbjorn shouted. Another silence fell upon everyone. A crowd had started to form from all of the ruckus.

“B-banished? Hah! G-good one mate, You’ve always been such a kidder! Look, I’m really sorry for the mess I’ve caused, it was only a mistake, I swear! Just gimme one more chance and I’ll make sure I get it right next time!”, Junkrat tittered, hoping he could weasel his way out of the situation like he had always done.

Torbjorn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, Jamison, there will be no more chances. You’ve already had your fair share. Jamison, you are too dangerous to keep around. You’re affinity for...fire and explosives...it’s dangerous! Countless fires and explosions have caused havoc amongst this peaceful town. While luckily no one has gotten hurt so far, to keep you around would be a death wish. Please, leave peacefully. I don’t want to make this any harder than it needs to be.”

Junkrat looked around frantically at everyone gathered around him, looking for someone, anyone, who might side with him. “Look, I may be different than the rest of you, but I can still fit in! I can still find my place! If you just give me one more chance-”, Junkrat was cut off when he felt hands grab both of his arms from behind, hoisting him into the air. Junkrat yelped, trying to break free as the two elves carried him towards the gates of Tinker Town. He thrashed and squirmed, desperately trying to break free.

“Please, Torbjorn, don’t do this! Please!”

Junkrat stared at the gates in horror as he was slowly dragged towards them. To be an elf, all alone in the frozen, barren land of the North Pole was not an easy life to live. No one ever knew what happened to the elves that were banished, only that they never returned. Junkrat turned his head around, sobbing as he watched the distance between him and the elves of Tinker Town grow larger. Soon enough, they reached the gates.

The burly elves carrying Junkrat tossed him outside like a piece of scrap and promptly closed the gates before he had time to scurry back in.

Junkrat lay in the snow, staring up at the sky in disbelief. Had he known that lighting that one little match would ruin the rest of his life, he would have hesitated. Hot tears began to run down his cheeks and plop into the snow.

What was he to do now? If he tried sneaking back in, he’d simply be kicked out again. Was he to just wander the frozen land, seeking shelter in caves like a rat? That’s all the people of Tinker Town thought of him as. A _rat_. From the moment he learned how to tinker, he became a constant nuisance to the town. He’d never known what a true friend was like, and to be honest, he figured he probably never would. A mixture of emotions welled up inside of him. Hate. Sadness. Frustration. Disappointment. Torbjorn was right. If he couldn’t clean up reindeer shit without setting something on fire, how was he to ever do anything in life?

Junkrat shakily stood up, brushing the snow off of his pants. He took one last look at the town behind him. Everyone had already gone back to their homes and work, not a single soul caring about the discarded elf.

Bitterness grew inside of him. These elves had no right to prepare and celebrate Christmas. Not when they so willingly would throw away one of its members simply because he didn’t fit in. Sure he had been given chances to prove himself by Santa, but they were out of pity and doubt. No one ever really believed in him, taught him anything, or even _tried_ being a true friend to him. From the very beginning, he was met with disdain and disgust. The closest he had had to a friend was Lena, but even she had turned away from him at the bitter end.

As these thoughts flooded his mind, his bitterness grew and grew. They would regret what they did to him. They all would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and have a great day!


End file.
